Kids today
by thisloser
Summary: Once upon a time, romantic relationships between teammates were forbidden in Konoha. Gen.


**Title:** Kids today

**Rating**: G

**Summary: **Once upon a time, there was a shinobi rule in Konoha that forbade romantic relationships between teammates.

**Notes: **written for a naruto_meme prompt.

* * *

Homura frowned his glasses back into their proper place. "Anyway, I wanted you to hear it from me, Hiruzen."

Hiruzen nodded gravely, not quite sure what to say to his friend's obvious distress. To his shame, he was even slightly amused by the extent of Homura's anguish, but even their friendship, enduring though it was, would not survive that kind of reaction. If Hiruzen smiled now, Homura would never _ever_forgive him.

"The squad will be disbanded, of course," Homura continued, a faint note of regret creeping into his voice for the first time since he had sought out Hiruzen after the official council meeting ʻto discuss an _urgent_matterʼ.

He paused, clearly waiting for Hiruzen's approval.

"Actually, I don't know that it has to be," Hiruzen said and braced himself. Homura was not a man prone to outbursts, never had been, but this was a delicate matter to him, and Hiruzen was prepared for—

Something that completely failed to occur.

Homura stood stock still, blinking behind his thick lenses, much like and owl that had just had a mouse snatched away from right under its claws.

"They broke the rule," he said stiffly.

"It's a very old rule, my friend." One that had been in place even before the foundation of the village. Hiruzen had been wondering about its relevance for a while. Konoha was not Kirigakure, and while the mission would always had to come first and every shinobi had to be in control of his or her emotions at all times, Hiruzen himself believed that turning people into heartless weapons that would turn on their own teammates on command should not be the goal.

And maybe it was irony that a man who was as dear to him as a brother was currently judging him for just that.

Slowly, Homura shook his head. "It is a rule nonetheless; it exists for a reason, and breaking it _must_have consequences."

"No," Hiruzen said, "I think it's time we let this go."

"Hiruzen!"

"They aren't children anymore, but they are still young people." There was one other thing that had to be said, even if Homura might not be swayed by the sentiment. "And they are in love."

"They are _my_ students and I thought I taught them better than that!" When Hiruzen did not react, Homura went on, putting as much conviction into his voice as possible, "they are a _disgrace_."

Hiruzen sighed. He wished he could make his friend see his side of things.

But, clearly, that was not an easy feat.

"By abolishing the rule you will mock every shinobi who adhered to it," Homura implored, more passionately than Hiruzen had ever seen him. "What about their sacrifice? Was it all meaningless?"

Koharu, Hiruzen thought, Koharu and Homura... How could I have been so blind?

"Homura-"It's not too late, he wanted to say, but his friend wasn't listening anymore.

"Excuse me, _Hokage-sama,_I have other business to attend to, but I hope that in the meantime you will reconsider," Homura said cooly, and, not waiting for a reply, made his way to the door. Once there, however, he did hesitate, then turned back to Hiruzen. "You're right. It is an old rule, and a strict one, but if we allow them to break this one now, which one will they break next?"

* * *

"Jiraiya, shut up." Tsunade set down her drink with a bang, sending drops of sake spilling over the rim of her cup.

"What, I'm not allowed to be happy?" As usual, Jiraiya sounded like an annoying, selfish, perverted brat. Well, maybe the perversion wasn't actually audible, but Tsunade knew it was there, and that was enough.

"Not if you don't want me to break your nose." She balled her fist to show him how serious she was; not that he shouldn't already know that, having been on the receiving end of her wrath often enough. Jiraiya, though, simply. Did. Not. Learn.

And, just like she had known he would, he went right on, skipping along the path which would inevitably lead to her bruising her knuckles on his face. "I can't be happy for my comrades without you threatening me with violence?" He actually managed to sound affronted.

"You're not happy for anyone but yourself, you idiot," she growled, and wondered, not for the first time that night, why exactly she was so damn touchy about the whole subject. It wasn't like it concerned her personally… But Nori was her friend (and her patient) and she had a hard time even without blundering morons like Jiraiya making fun of her situation.

"So what? Some of the shine came off our golden boy, all I'm saying is, good for him! He's finally proven he's human. Now all I need is for Orochimaru to impregnate someone or some_thing_and my life is complete."

_Of course_, Jiraiya would only care about the male side of the story, and not even waste one thought on the tough, young kunoichi whose reputation would suffer probably even more than her boyfriend's.

She was about to say something, well, yell something, to be honest, when, unexpectedly, Orochimaru spoke up.

"I have no interest in this affair," he announced, all aloof dignity, "but your jealousy is beyond pathetic."

Better than Jiraiya, but not by much. Then again, what had she expected? Empathy? From Orochimaru? Tsunade shook her head; her teammates were hopeless, if there was one shinobi rule she'd _never_been in any danger of breaking…

Jiraiya, however, was not about to let this go.

"That's all you're going to say? These are interesting times! Sarutobi-sensei might actually get rid of the old "no funny business between teammates rule"! Think about it!" he shouted through the bar, making even the sleepiest patrons raise their heads. "Think about the pale, humorless, flat-chested brood the two of you could have together!"

Oh, he did _not_just go there! Tsunade took one look at Jiraiya's big, self-satisfied grin and Ororchimaru's frown of utter distaste and wished she could just grab both of them and slam their heads together, but since Orochimaru would take actual effort, she settled for punching Jiraiya. Hard.

"Ow! Make that _violent_, pale, humorless, flat-chested brats."

No, he really did not learn; it was almost sad. She punched him again, harder.

"OW!"

Even with his head resting on the bar and blood dripping from his nose, Jiraiya still found it within himself to perk up. "You know what? Forbidden love between teammates - that would be a great plot for a novel..."

* * *

"Nurture those to whom you can entrust the next generation," Hiruzen said and automatically thought of one year old Asuma waiting for him at home.

"Sensei's words…" Homura lowered his gaze; next to him, Koharu sighed softly.

"You have already made your decision, haven't you?" she asked.

Hiruzen nodded.

"A child is reason for joy, not punishment. There will be no more talk of this rule."

* * *

The next day it was official.  
_  
"Guess what? The White Fang knocks up his teammate, and suddenly the rules don't apply anymore!"_

end._  
_


End file.
